fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eva (FA)
Eva is a character in the Gameboy game, Fantendo Adventure. Her weapons of choice are the Kitchen Knife and the Katana. She later adopts a new weapon, her custom Hairspray Flamethrower that she makes in the second game. She has an evil counterpart from the Void of Darkness known as Ava. Appearance Fantendo Adventure Eva has long black hair that curls slightly at the bottom, she wears a bow in her hair. She has a large oversized violet/purple sweater and a short indigo/purple skirt. Her eyes are bright green and she has a toungue piercing but it is only visable on the promotional art. Fantendo Adventure 2: Void of Darkness Eva is shown with slightly shorter hair, now dyed dark purple. Her hair has glittery sequins in it shaped like stars. Eva now also has a long, carf length black skirt with reflectant star paterns and an Indigo frill along the bottom. She wears a cute pink shirt and a small purple jacket. She has a neclace with a snail's shell on it. Deaths Angel's Story Eva gets bitten by a Zombiefied Brock after setting up a camp in the woods, she later attacks and bites Jorge and is finally put down by Locky and later buried with her Snail. Brochi's Story Eva and her pet snail Shaniqua get killed by a bomb the military dropped in an attempt to kill all the Zombies, Eva gives up her space in the bomb shelter so that Opal would live. Eva is later seen as one of the Zombies who's bodies where harmed but brains where left intact. She whether she is still Zombiefied is still unknown. Brock's Story Eva commits suicide after watching Angel getting eaten by Ursula. Eva's Story Eva fails to defeat Unten. Hayden's Story Eva falls out an open window and falls to her death. Jorge's Story Eva jumps into a cavern after being surrounded by Zombies. Marina's Story Eva's head explodes when Unten uses his power to try and defeat Marina's Group at the end of the game. Nicholas' Story Eva commits suicide in a bathroom. Pablo's Story Eva gets ripped apart by a giant Squid. Rebelle's Story Eva lives in Rebelle's Story. Rick's Story Eva get's fed to Rick's group after the group was adopted by a crazy woman. Locky's Story Eva gets murdered after trying to warn Locky. Sam's Story Eva gets bitten and chases Sam's group away from their base. Sora's Story Eva, Tom and Hayden leave the group, Eva later makes a cameo appearance as a Zombie but Tom and Hayden's fate isn't explored. Steli's Story Eva is shot when a teacher thinks she's a Zombie due to her being covered in blood. Tom's Story Eva dies of hypothermia after staying out side during winter for too long. She is later put down by Sam after attacking Davina. Tucker's Story Eva dies along with Marina, Sam, Rick, Davina and Locky during the Tendo High raid by Nevaeh. Tyler's Story Eva is bitten and eaten after falling while escaping some Zombies. Yellow's Story Eva dies during the sinking of the Sea Diamond and is killed as it capsizes while falling from the floor to the roof in the Dance Hall. Relationships with other Characters Angel Eva and Angel get along just fine. Angel shows concern for Eva during the events of Angel's Story and shows sorrow after her death. Eva also shows concern for Angel and even commits suicide after he dies along with Ursula in Marina's Story. Brochi Eva and Brochi get along very well, they seem to be close enough for the two to have short conversations without being comanded to do so. Sometimes if the player is playing as Brochi or Eva, if they don't spend enough time together Eva or Brochi will have small fights, but this will happen to all the characters under the same conditions. Eva's Chapter Coming Soon! Trivia *Eva is based on the user Team-Eva *In Fantendo Adventure 2, Eva gains another pet Snail called Queen Latifa. *Eva thought that Greece boarded France and Rome. **She also thought Rome was a country before her friends corrected her. ***Eva is stoopid. *Eva owns a Coconut Bra, Grass Skirt and a Funky Friut Hat, if the player's mood is low and Eva is still alive Eva will dance a dance called the "Ooka-Pooka". *Eva claims to be "uber-pro" at "Five Finger Fillet" and "Cups" even though she stabbed her self in the hand playing "Five Finger Fillet" before and broke a glass playing "Cups". **The default weapon Eva has (the Kitchen Knife) is the same Knife she stabbed herself with. **Sometimes Eva sings the lyrics to "When I'm Gone", the song sung when playing "Cups" Gallery EvaPromo1.png|Promo Art EvaSprite.png|Eva's Beta Sprite AS.png|Sprite by Simpson55 HeyThatsStevensHatScreenshot.png|Eva finds Steven's hat in Eva's Story beta. Eva!Screenshot.png|The death of Eva and her snail Shaniqua in Brochi's Story beta. Eva_FA.png|Eva's Art by Fanbust6.png|Drawn by EvaOokaPookaDress.png|Eva's 'Ooka-Pooka' clothes. BrochiTomPabloEvaHeaven.png|Brochi, Tom, Pablo and Eva in Angel's Nightmare. EvattemptFA2.png|Unofficial Art from FA2 Category:Females Category:Based off real life people Category:Users Category:Fantendo Adventure Category:Eva's Stuff Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Default Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Real People Category:Original Characters